


House Rules

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra protects her turf, and Meredith learns an important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://yetanothermask.livejournal.com/profile)[**yetanothermask**](http://yetanothermask.livejournal.com/) for a drabble meme I posted. I think this is a little more than a drabble, but I'm pretty sure that's okay. ^_^ Comments/crit welcome as always!

“How long are you gonna keep this up, Sandra?” Meredith asked lazily, the unlit cigarette in her mouth bobbing up and down as she spoke. “How long are you gonna pretend that Claire is normal?”

Sandra Bennet didn't rise to the bait, though her hands clenched into fists so tight she might've drawn blood.

Meredith noticed, though, and smiled. "You're gonna keep sending her off to school, and letting her go on cheerleading trips like any other teenage girl, and maybe it'll work for a little while, Sandra, but one day she's gonna realize that she's _not_ normal; she's anything _but_ normal, and she'll leave. And you cant stop her."

"Maybe not," Sandra spit. "But that day is not today. And I will not have you undermining my authority in this house." She yanked the cigarette out of Meredith's mouth and threw it on the floor, leaning across the table to stay threateningly in Meredith's personal space.

"And no smoking, either. Please," she ordered, just an edge of a hiss in her voice. Meredith couldnt help it; she laughed softly, looking up at Sandra through her lashes.

"Your husband teach you that one?" she teased. "'Cause I have to say, sugar, that threat in your voice works a lot better when you actually have something to back it up with."

"Meredith..." Sandra said, a warning; but Meredith kept on talking.

"And I don't believe you've got a thing. You're all words, Sandra. All talk, and no action, and that's why Cla-" Her words ended in a shocked rush of breath, a small pained noise as she found herself shoved backwards from the chair and pinned to the kitchen floor by a hundred and forty pounds of pissed off Texan housewife.

"I told you," said Sandra, her voice furious and low. "I don't want to hear it. I don't need you to tell me how to run my own goddamn home." She tightened her hands on Meredith's shoulders, keeping her flat on her back as she leaned in close; practically pressing her lips against Meredith's ear.

"And I certainly don't need you to tell me what I'm capable of. You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of."

Meredith was stunned, head reeling just a little from the impact with the floor, and from the unexpected passion and violence that still kept her restrained. She had sort of thought that she'd push Sandra a little, just for fun, and the woman would probably just get flustered and leave the room. She didn't think for a second she'd end up like this.

Didn't think she'd actually _like_ it, but her breath was still coming short and fast, and not all of it was down to surprise. She meant to keep pushing, say something smart; see if she could maybe even get Sandra to really hurt her. See which one of them would back off first, especially now that she had no idea who it would be.

What she actually said, though, when she managed to find her voice was, "All right, Sandra. All right."

Sandra didn't back off, didn't pull away. "All right what, Meredith?"

It was almost enough to make her laugh again, but Meredith just turned her head, closed her eyes and gave up. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry I crossed a line."

Sandra _still_ didnt let go; just moved one hand to Meredith's chin and pulled her head up, forcing eye contact. "Am I gonna have to worry about it happening again?"

God, their lips were close. And maybe they were both on the wrong side of forty and she should really know better, but Sandra's weight was so insistent and her eyes were so blue, and Meredith wasn't the only one breathing hard, here.

"Hard to say," Meredith said, smirking. She leaned up just a little, her lips nearly brushing Sandra's as she spoke. "You might have to find some way to shut me up."

Sandra's eyes flashed, but she didn't flinch away. No, she _leaned in_ , dragging her mouth over Meredith's cheek to rest against her ear.

"That's not a punishment, Meredith," she taunted, soft, hot breath sending chills down Meredith's back. "That's a reward. That's something I save for people who behave themselves."

Meredith was completely shocked, writhing reflexively against Sandra at the way those low words buzzed through her body. She _definitely_ hadn't expected this.

"I can be good, Sandra," she panted, feeling off balance and more than a little turned on. "I can be so good, just you believe me."

"Believe it when I see it," Sandra replied, sitting back on her heels. "I'm glad we had this little conversation." She smoothed her sweater set back into place as she stood up and walked out, leaving Meredith still lying stunned on the kitchen floor.

Her cigarette lay just next to the table leg, and Meredith reached out for it, putting it in her mouth and sighing at the comforting feeling of the paper against her lips, even though she wished it was... could almost _feel_ how...

God, she could really use a smoke right now.  



End file.
